Scott Grimes
|birthplace = Lowell, Massachusetts, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Background Actor |characters = Eric |image2 = Eric DS.jpg |caption2 = …in a deleted scene }} Scott Christopher Grimes is an actor and musician who appeared as Eric in the third season episode . His role originally had dialogue, but the two scenes in which he spoke were removed from the final aired version. He neither spoke in the aired version, nor did he receive credit for his role. Grimes is best-known for being a series regular on the television dramas Party of Five and ER and for voicing Steve Smith on Seth MacFarlane's American Dad! In 2017, Grimes was cast as a series regular in Seth MacFarlane's sci-fi comedy/drama The Orville. Personal life Grimes was born in Lowell, Massachusetts, and was raised in adjacent Dracut. He is the uncle of Daytime Emmy Award-winning soap opera actress Camryn Grimes. Scott's sister, Heather, is also an actress. He married Dawn Bailey in 1997 and they had two children together, but they divorced in 2007. Besides acting, Grimes is a professional singer and songwriter. He released a self-titled pop album in 1989 and released a second album, Livin' on the Run, in 2005. A song from this latter album, entitled "Sunset Blvd.", became a Top 20 hit in Billboard magazine's adult contemporary charts. He also performed songs for the series ER, on which he was a regular. In January 2019, it was announced that Grimes was engaged to his Orville co-star, Adrienne Palicki. Early career Grimes began acting in 1984, appearing in three made-for-television movies in that year. Among these was The Night They Saved Christmas, which also featured Albert Hall, Anne Haney, Paul Williams, and R.J. Williams. The following year, he appeared in a segment of The Twilight Zone with Nicolas Surovy. Grimes starred in the hit 1986 horror film Critters and its 1988 sequel, Critters 2: The Main Course; future performer Ethan Phillips co-starred with Grimes in the first film, while fellow TNG guest performers Sam Anderson and Herta Ware appeared in the second. In addition, Grimes voiced Pinocchio in the Hal Sutherland-directed 1987 Filmation production Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night, which also featured the voices of Frank Welker and William Windom. In 1986, Grimes made the first of two appearances as Chad McCann on the hit comedy series Who's the Boss?; he returned to the show the following year. Also during the 1986-1987 television season, Grimes was a regular on the short-lived CBS comedy series Together We Stand. In 1987, Grimes again worked with Paul Williams in the TV movie Frog. Grimes reprised his role from this movie for 1991's Frogs!, which featured Paul Dooley. In 1988, Grimes appeared in the TV special Bring Me the Head of Dobie Gillis with William Schallert. He guest-starred on the sitcom Charles in Charge that same year, and was subsequently seen on the television shows 21 Jump Street and Wings. Steven Weber was a regular on the latter series. Grimes then worked with John Savage in the pilot episode of the short-lived series Birdland. Party of Five and beyond In 1994, Grimes began starring as Will McCorkle on the hit FOX television series Party of Five. He left this series in 1996 to become a regular on the UPN series Goode Behavior, although he continued making recurring appearances on Party of Five. Good Behavior ended in 1997, lasting only one season, and in 1999, Grimes returned to Party of Five as a regular for the show's sixth and final season. After Party of Five ended, Grimes starred as TSgt. Donald Malarkey in the acclaimed HBO mini-series Band of Brothers, which also featured David Andrews, Neal McDonough, and Simon Pegg. Grimes also appeared on the short-lived NBC drama First Years… with Dakin Matthews. In 2002, he worked with Cress Williams in a sitcom pilot for ABC entitled Couples, but it was not picked up by the network. The project was directed by Marc Buckland, who, like Grimes, made a brief acting appearance on TNG. In addition to his television work, Grimes has acted in such major feature films as Crimson Tide (1995), Mystery, Alaska (1999, co-starring Colm Meaney and Michael McKean), and 2010's Robin Hood, in which he played Will Scarlet (a role previously played by Christian Slater in the 1991 film Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves). Grimes also acted with George Murdock in the 2006 direct-to-video release To Kill a Mockumentary and starred in the 2007 independent film Throwing Stars. From 2003 through 2009, Grimes portrayed Dr. Archie Morris on the long-running NBC series ER. He joined the series as a recurring player and became a series regular in 2005, remaining with the show until it ended. Currently, Grimes voices teenager Steve Smith (who happens to be a Trekkie) on Seth MacFarlane's animated FOX series, American Dad! McFarlane voices Steve's father, Stan, while guest actress Wendy Schaal voices his mother, Francine. TNG star Patrick Stewart has a recurring role on the show as Stan Smith's boss, CIA Director Bullock. Grimes is also currently co-starring with Seth MacFarlane on the FOX series The Orville, which also features Penny Johnson Jerald. External links * * * * de:Scott Grimes es:Scott Grimes Category:Performers Category:TNG performers